icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Glens
|arena = Billy Gebbie Arena |city = Alexandria, Ontario |colours = Green, Yellow, white |coach = Marc Sauvé |GM = Randy Larocque |owner = |president = Mike Depratto |captain = Eric Morter |name1 = Maxville Highlanders | |dates1 = 1967-69 | |name2 = Alexandria Glens | |dates2 = 1969-Present | }} The Alexandria Glens are a Canadian Junior "B" ice hockey team based in Alexandria, Ontario, Canada. They are members of the St. Lawrence Division of the Eastern Ontario Junior Hockey League (EOJHL). They play at the Billy Gebbie Arena, also known as the Glengarry Sports Palace. In their history, the Glens have won the D. Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy twice as district Junior "B" champions. They are 12 times St-Lawrence Division Champions and 8 times Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions. The Glens are one of the most successful Team in the league since the year 2000, they went to the League Finals 6 time since 2004 and 8 times in total. History The Glens were formed in 1967. From 1967 until 1969, the Glens were the Maxville Highlanders, and after they relocated in Alexandria to Become the Alexandria Glens. In 2007, the Glens won the D. Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy as Eastern Ontario Junior "B" champions, defeating the Gatineau Mustangs 4-games-to-3 in the league final. This marks the first time a team outside of the Metro Division of EOJBHL has won the Carson Trophy as league champions in over half a decade. The Glens won the championship for the first that year, their Forty year of existence. In 2008, the Glens won the D. Arnold Carson Memorial Trophy for the second time and won it back to back, defeating the Ottawa West Golden Knights 4-games-to-2 in the league final. The Glens were the first team in Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference to win a back to back championship. The Glens have an intense rivalry with the Char-Lan Rebels. The rivalry has been touted as "The Battle of Glengarry" within the local community. Games between the teams are often heated events. *1969: Maxville Highlanders relocate to Alexandria become the Glens *1971: St-Lawrence Division Champions *1974: North-East Division Champions *1984: Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League Champions *1988: St-Lawrence Division Champions *1988: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *1990: St-Lawrence Division Champions *1990: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *1991: St-Lawrence Division Champions *1998: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2002: Boxing Day Tournaments Champions *2003: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2004: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2004: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *2005: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2005: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *2007: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2007: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *2007: EOJBHL Carson Trophy Champions *2007: Boxing Day Tournaments Champions *2008: Glens host 1st annual Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Showcase *2008: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2008: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *2008: EOJBHL Carson Trophy Champions *2009: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2009: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions *2010: St-Lawrence Division Champions *2010: Rideau/St-Lawrence Conference Champions Season-by-Season Results Playoffs *''2007'' Won league :Alexandria Glens defeated Kemptville 73's 4-games-to-1 in division semi-final :Alexandria Glens defeated Morrisburg Lions 4-games-to-1 in division final :Alexandria Glens defeated Westport Rideaus 4-games-to-3 in conference final :Alexandria Glens defeated Gatineau Mustangs 4-games-to-3 in final *''2008'' Won league :Alexandria Glens defeated Morrisburg Lions 4-games-to-0 in division semi-final :Alexandria Glens defeated Winchester Hawks 4-games-to-1 in division final :Alexandria Glens defeated Athens Aeros 4-games-to-0 in conference final :Alexandria Glens defeated Ottawa West Golden Knights 4-games-to-2 in final *''2009'' Lost final :Alexandria Glens defeated Winchester Hawks 4-games-to-1 in division semi-final :Alexandria Glens defeated Char-Lan Rebels 4-games-to-2 in division final :Alexandria Glens defeated Gananoque Islanders 4-games-to-0 in conference final :Ottawa West Golden Knights defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-0 in final *''2010'' Lost final :Alexandria Glens defeated Char-Lan Rebels 4-games-to-1 in division semi-final :Alexandria Glens defeated Casselman Vikings 4-games-to-1 in division final :Alexandria Glens defeated Athens Aeros 4-games-to-2 in conference final :Ottawa Jr. Canadians defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-1 in final *''2011'' Lost division semi-final :Winchester Hawks defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-none in division semi-final *''2012'' Lost division semi-final :Casselman Vikings defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-none in division semi-final *''2013'' Did Not Qualify for the Playoffs *''2014'' Did Not Qualify for the Playoffs *''2015'' Lost division semi-final *'Winchester Hawks' defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-2 in division semi-final *''2016'' Lost quarterfinals *2017 Did not qualify *''2018'' Lost quarterfinals 4 games to 2 to Ottawa Jr. Canadians *'2019' Lost Wild Card 2 games to 1 to Char-Lan Rebels :Alexandria Glens defeated Winchester Hawks in Wild Card 2-game-to-1 :Casselman Vikings defeated Alexandria Glens 4-games-to-none in the quarterfinals Leagues Finals and Champhionships External links *Glens Fan Website *Glengarry Sports Palace *EOJHL Webpage Category:Eastern Ontario Junior B Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1969